


my voice is the earth

by BatchSan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Age Difference, Comic, F/F, Femslash, Illustration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Kaberett's <i>'my voice is the earth'</i> series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaberett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaberett/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ashes to ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/436712) by [kaberett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaberett/pseuds/kaberett). 
  * Inspired by [our separate rocky shores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442984) by [kaberett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaberett/pseuds/kaberett). 




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more pic after this. I apologize it wasn't ready in time for the reveal. /o\ Forgive me.


End file.
